


The Taste of Her Cherry Chapstick

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi Natasha Romanoff, Brief Mention of Blood, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lesbian Maria Hill, Matchmaker Sam Wilson, One Shot, Straying so far from canon I have no idea where I even am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: Natasha stares, breathless, as Agent Hill applied chapstick to her lips, blood still dripping down her nose.They were both deadly assassins. They were both badass Agents of SHIELD, and both were in the quinjet returning from a mission that almost cost them their lives, hence both her and Maria's bloody noses and Nat's split lip.So...why was Maria so attractive to her right now? When she's applying chapstick of all things?Her lips just look so...supple, and soft, but Nat knows she'd also kiss rough. She'd kiss demanding, in charge, shoving Natasha against a wall as her lips smacked against Maria's.That's the ideal life, she thinks.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	The Taste of Her Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a hopeless lesbian, what about it? 
> 
> I wrote this entire thing with cherry chapstick on my lips.

Natasha stares, breathless, as Agent Hill applied chapstick to her lips, blood still dripping down her nose.

They were both deadly assassins. They were both badass Agents of SHIELD, and both were in the quinjet returning from a mission that almost cost them their lives, hence both her and Maria's bloody noses and Nat's split lip. 

So...why was Maria so attractive to her right now? When she's applying chapstick of all things? 

Her lips just look so...supple, and soft, but Nat knows she'd also kiss rough. She'd kiss demanding, in charge, shoving Natasha against a wall as her lips smacked against Maria's. 

That's the ideal life, she thinks. 

~~~~~~~

"So you're in love with a woman." Sam states matter of factly, leaning against the kitchen counter in the apartment her, Sam, Bucky and Steve all shared. 

"I'm not in love with her." Natasha denies. She most definitely is, but she is not going to admit it. Especially not with Wilson and Barnes in the room. 

"Ah yes, denial." Bucky sighs from his spot slumped on the couch. He had his eyes half-closed, attempting to nap after getting no sleep the previous night. 

"Shut it, Barnes." Nat scoffs in the general direction of the couch.

"Look, Nat, what's the big deal? You're in love with Hill-" Sam starts.

"I am not in love!" Nat growls, standing her ground even through the statement is a total lie.

"I really, really hope I forget this conversation." Bucky comments as he sinks further into the couch cushions as if he'll turn invisible. 

"You have your own bedroom. Use it." Sam rolls his eyes as he grabs a loaf of bread and plugs in the toaster. 

"Just because you said that, I'm gonna sleep right here." Barnes retorts immediately. 

Nat covers her face with her hands as the two start their bickering. She just wants breakfast, and for nobody to remind her of her raging crush on Maria. 

~~~~~~~

Why did Maria need chapstick anyway? 

Her lips already looked amazing, not that Nat had spent long nights alone in her bed thinking about her lips looked or anything. 

But there wasn't a single crack in them, and they looked plenty hydrated. Was Maria just using chapstick to torture Nat? Or did she just really like cherry flavored chapstick? 

Maybe, if Nat got her own cherry flavored lip gloss, it would get rid of the burning ache she had to taste Maria's lips. 

~~~~~~~

"Hey Nat?" 

Natasha groaned at Steve's voice calling her, rolling out of bed on her Saturday off and tiredly trudging down the hallway, past the twin closed doors of Barnes' and Wilson's rooms, pleased to see they were both still asleep, and stepped into the living room. 

"There's a package for you." Steve said, handing a shipping envelope to Nat. The seal was already broken, telling her Steve had already gone through her shit. The thing she didn't understand was how Steve knew the package was for her. She had purposely put the name on the shipping label as "James Barnes". 

"...this has Bucky's name on it." She pointed out, to which Steve nodded. 

"Yeah, but Bucky hates cherry flavored things." Steve replied, a little sheepishly. 

Nat's eyes widened as she realized what was in the package. 

About a week ago, she had gone on a search for a lip gloss with a concentrated cherry flavor. Her endless internet scrolling had led her to a website that sold homemade lip gloss, the flavor being made by actual fruits grown by the lip gloss maker. She'd immediately placed an order for a cherry flavored one, but the woman had emailed her to tell her that the order would be delayed due to a swarm of bugs in her garden (the email had been addressed to "Miss Barnes" due to what the shipping information said, which Natasha had her own little laugh about before responding that a late order was fine. She'd donated more money to the maker's online tip jar simply because she'd gotten an email in the first place). 

So she wasn't expecting it to come so early. 

"Oh." Was all she could say, and Steve gave her a knowing glance. 

"It's about Maria, isn't it?" Steve had asked, to which Natasha stormed out of the living room and back to her own room to try out the gloss, and leave the maker a good review. 

~~~~~~~

Wearing the cherry flavor everyday helped. 

But she still had the gnawing, all encompassing urge to just lean in and kiss Maria. The lip gloss was nice, but the applicator wasn't Maria's lips. 

She was truly amazed at how much she actually wanted to feel Maria's lips. It was almost becoming an addiction. 

But she would never make a move. She would respect boundaries and just imagine what Maria's lips felt and what her breath would feel like on Natasha's neck as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

She had it bad. 

~~~~~~~

"You know Maria's a lesbian?" Sam asked one day while he was making dinner, the comment slipped in among small talk and various topics about work at SHIELD. 

Nat's head picked up, her eyes shining. 

"She's what?" She questioned, hoping she heard Sam right, but her hearing has failed her before. 

"Mhm." Sam said, stirring the vegetables in the pot and turning the heat on the stove down. "She was on a date the other night. With a girl." 

"Oh." Nat replied, head turning down in sorrow. 

"The date didn't work out." Sam said once he realized Nat misunderstood. "Good thing I got you a date with her tomorrow night." 

Nat's head snapped up so hard she swore she heard a crack. 

"You what?" 

~~~~~~~~

After thoroughly reaming Sam for messing with her love life (and his insistent huffs of "well, I got you a date"), Natasha was sitting on the edge of her bed the following night, wearing a wine red dress that hung to her hips and ruby earrings, with Barnes carefully braiding her hair, she had to thank Sam for this at the very least. She was still mad at him, but he was right.

He did get her a date. 

She wore regular lipstick in a deep red color, hoping they'd taste like cherry and Maria's lips by the end of the night.

Bucky secured the braid with an elastic band, admiring his handiwork. He did end up doing her hair a lot- his physical therapist said it was a good way to adjust to the metal arm.

"Alright, Natalia." Bucky said, standing up from the bed. "Go get that girl." 

~~~~~~

Maria looked absolutely stunning. 

They met at the entrance to an Italian restaurant, apparently recommended by another agent at SHIELD, and Natasha was immediately blown away at how beautiful Maria looked. 

She had a white lily embedded into her hair, and was wearing a black cocktail dress that ended just above her thighs. The skirt was full, but the top was tight. It was a little more feminine than Maria's usual dress, but Natasha liked it. 

They were already friends, so introductions were skipped. They also agreed on not talking about work. 

Instead, their conversation boiled down to how the food tasted, how pretty the other looked, how nice the other's hand felt as they interlocked underneath the table…

It was raining when they left. Just a gentle drizzle, but it made it all the better when Maria grabbed Natasha's shoulders, gave her a smile and a nod as a way of asking consent, and immediately dove in for a long, languid kiss when Nat nodded back. 

Her lips were everything Nat imagined and more. 

She was right- they were soft and gentle, yet firm. They were loving and sweet, but rough. 

They were pure heaven.

And they tasted like cherry. 

When they pulled away, Nat and Maria were both breathless, panting as the rain started to hit them hard, causing droplets to ruin down their faces. 

They both gave a quiet laugh, foreheads bumping together clumsily, and they went in to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)


End file.
